


Unconditional

by TilDawnTomorrow



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nursing, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sibling Love, injury aftermath, semi-vague scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilDawnTomorrow/pseuds/TilDawnTomorrow
Summary: No fault or misdoing of hers would ever stop him from caring.





	Unconditional

Dolly couldn’t decide which wound hurt more: the one on her paw or the one on her pride.

As Dylan silently put away the bottle of antiseptic that he applied moments ago, her only consolation was that no one else was there to witness the aftermath of her latest escapade, gone very wrong.

But had it not been for Dylan’s interference, who knows how more tragic would things have gone.

Her step-brother said nothing. Focused on his task, he grabbed bandages from the first-aid kit he had brought and began wrapping them around her right paw. Not a trace of emotion in his expression.

‘I told you this would happen.’ She was waiting for him to say at any second. ‘Why don’t you ever listen to me?’ He would scorn at her. ‘That’s what you get for being stupid.’ His imaginary voice kept ringing in her ears. Any moment now. He would utter those words for real.

Dolly braced herself. She was in no condition, physical or mental, to defend her actions. She had no reason to.

“If mom and dad ask”, he finally said, “you slipped into a crack.”

Dolly looked up at her brother, utterly confused. “But that’s a lie.”

“You can tell them the truth yourself if you prefer.” Dylan followed. He didn’t look back at her, his eyes concentrated on the bandaging. “But if you ask me, I’d say nearly losing your paw was punishment enough.”

Coming to her aid and treating her was one thing. But lying to their parents about her misdoing, for her sake? It was very much unlike Dylan to do so.

Dolly kept gazing at her brother’s blank expression as he continued to wrap the bandages with patient precision.

Just what was he hiding beneath that emotionless face? It was frustrating not knowing what to make of his brother’s behavior.

“So, you’re not upset?”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Dylan paused. His inexpressive facade finally started to shift, giving way to that of a smirk of annoyance. “I mean, you did ditch me to go out and leave me to watch after everyone by myself. Then you do the one thing I told you, all day long, not to try, and got yourself injured.” As he continued, his voice sounded more and more aggravated. “So I had to leave Dawkins in charge, again, run through half Camden in middle of rush hour with mom’s med kit on my teeth and completely abandon my plans for the rest of the evening. Not to mention get the scare of a lifetime!”

Dolly winced as he finished, head hanging low in shame. Of course he’d be upset. It was ridiculous to even humor the thought of him bearing yet another of her foolish - yes, foolish, she stressed to herself - antics.

“But”, Dylan sighed, relaxing. “You are safe. And, honestly, that’s all that matters to me right now.”

She hardly noticed when he finished wrapping her paw, the one she would have lost had it not been for him. There was so much she didn’t get. Like how could Dylan be so kind to her, always there to assist her, despite her rudeness towards him.

Every laugh, ever taunt, every prank and tease at his expense. She revisited as many as she could in her mind. There was a lifetime of reasons for Dylan to hate her, or at the very least shun her. But instead, there he was, treating her wound with the utmost care. More than she felt she deserved.

“Why, Dylan?” She whimpered.

“Huh?”

“After everything I make you go through.” She took the courage to look him in the eyes, just as hers began to water. “Why do you put up with me?”

“Dolly.” He said mellowly as his both paws held Dolly’s with care. “You’re my sister.”

She kept staring back at him, speechless. Such a simple statement, and yet one that had reached to the tightest corner of her heart.

Not letting his eyes off hers, Dylan coddled her injured paw. And for a moment, she thought she’d seen a smile on his muzzle. “Now, come on. Let’s go home.”

Silent again, Dolly followed her brother’s lead. She was going to have to limp her way back on only three good legs, yet Dylan seemed more than patient to stick to her pace.

As selfless as it was for him to be willing to lie, Dolly was tempted to tell the truth to their parents. It had been a great gesture, but Dylan deserved better than being an accomplice. He had come to her rescue and she’d make sure he’d be treated accordingly, as would her for her mistake.

Dolly still couldn’t decide which wound hurt more: the one on her paw or the one on her pride.

But thanks to her brother, neither hurt as much as they did at first.

Dylan may have never noticed, but every time Dolly would pull him for a hug, she’d make sure to put more love and affection than she used to.


End file.
